


Refuge From the Cold

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: Having to share a bed with James on cold winter nights has Henry re-examining something he thought he knew about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dk323](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dk323/gifts).



Sharing beds was simply practical. The window in James's room was broken, and the raging cold was too ghastly to let anyone use those quarters in good conscience—especially a friend. Henry's bed was big enough, and his blankets were warm. From a medical and a personal standpoint, it made far more sense to share than not.

However, Henry didn't expect to wake up entwined in James's arms.

James was asleep, face relaxed and peaceful, breathing even and quiet. It was unusual to see James so calm and still. Dear James was so gregarious, and talkative enough to make Henry's own tendencies toward loquacity seem like a penchant for silence. Getting to see his friend like this was a rare gift, and made Henry's heart clench with fondness.

It also made other parts of Henry's body stir awake as well—thoroughly inappropriate ones. His smile became a frown. Why was he feeling this now? James was a friend, and a very male one at that. And while he knew James's preferences, and was perfectly fine with them, Henry himself did not share them.

Did he?

James was very handsome. Objectively, Henry knew this. But they were both men. Men sharing a bed to seek refuge from the cold, men wrapped up in each other's arms. And he did love James, as a friend, but not as a lover, surely?

Henry stifled a groan. It would be far too easy to love James as one does a lover. His body was willing. He'd been awake for far too long to dismiss his erection as mere morning biology at work. And his heart was _aching_ from having the caring touch of another. It would be so easy to bridge the gap between them, but would it be worth it? Another secret to keep, another lover to lose far too soon—except James was already deeply embedded in his heart. He cared so very, very deeply for his friend. And loving his friend in another way...

His friend, who was now awake, and whose expression had gone from sleepy and peaceful to embarrassed and terrified. "I am so sorry, Henry," James said, pulling his arms to his chest. "I didn't mean to—"

Henry shushed him gently. "It's all right, James," he said, giving James a warm smile and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm not angry."

Some of the tension in James's body abated, but not nearly enough. "You aren't angry? Truly."

Hoping he wasn't making a terrible mistake, Henry leaned in, and pressed a kiss to James's soft lips. James let out a small sigh of relief, and, looking into his eyes, Henry said, "I'm not angry. Truly."

Finally, James smiled, and he embraced Henry again. "Good," James said, then gave him a curious look. "But I'm afraid I don't understand. I thought you weren't interested in men in this sort of way. I'm not complaining, mind you." James chuckled. "I'm just..."

"My dear James," Henry said, "if there is one thing I've learned in this life, it is that I still have a great deal to learn, about myself and my fellow man. Especially when it comes to love. Which means I am willing to give this—whatever it happens to be—a try. Unless I have misinterpreted your actions greatly—"

"No," James said. "You've interpreted them perfectly. I am quite interested in you." He reached up and stroked Henry's hair, and, his grin becoming teasing, he added, "Even if you do look as though you have a bird's nest on your head in the mornings."

Henry started sputtering, and James cut him off with a most welcome kiss.


End file.
